The Last
by Makorra123
Summary: "How many people did you love before me?" she asked him. "Five," he answered, "I loved five women before you," he said. "What were their names?" Korra asked him, smiling. He smiled back at her and intertwined their fingers. "Who, what, when, where, and why."


**The Last**

* * *

The young couple lay contently on the mattress. The young man ran his fingers through his girlfriend's soft, brown locks as she snuggled into her boyfriend's chest. They lay there silently as he turns his head towards her. "I love you," he whispers, then kisses the top of her head.

A smile appears on the girl's face as her blue eyes flutter open. "Hey," she greets then sits up from their position. He sits up as well, having a confused look on his face. "Umm," she starts, "how many were there before me?" she asks him. The confused look reappears onto his face as he raises a brow. "What do you mean, Korra?"

A small blush tints her honey colored skin as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. She pulls her knees up and rests her elbow on one. "Like, how many girls did you love before me?"

A look of shock comes across his face as he was taken out of surprise. "Love?" he asks her. She nods at him, when a small smile appears on his face. "Five," he says. Now, he expects his girlfriend to be angry at him, but instead she is calm when he answers him. "I loved five women before you."

"What were their name?" she asked him.

She nods, urging him to go on, so he did. He intertwines his hands together and lays them out in front of him. His girlfriend watches him with a steady eye as he answers his question. "Who, what, when, where, and why." Confused, Korra pulls her brows together, then realizes, _Typical Mako, always trying to be romantic, _she thinks to herself.

She allows herself to smile at the thought. "Can you tell me about them, Mako?" He smiles back at her and goes onto his story.

.

.

.

"Who I loved was a girl from our original pro bending team, before you and Hasook. You could say that I was different back then and I wasn't really that close to her. She was more of an introvert," at that statement Korra raises a brow at "introvert", but allows him to go on.

"But with some superficial facts and a few interactions with each other during the season, like most guys ogling over some girl they hardly even know, I fell into the blank slank of fairy tale author. And who she came into my head was probably the reality. She was 18 and I was 15, a sorority girl in her college. Yeah, and I was infatuated with her, yeah sure, but the times we got to spend together outside of the arena, it allowed me to see that she also had a good heart and a bright spirit."

Korra smiled at the thought of one of Mako's first loves and wound her arms around her legs, still listening to his story.

"The only problem was," he smiled, "so did just about every other guy in a five mile radius and while she nicely turned me down, I swear there were times when the cliché sorority girl might've felt something for a typical, 15 year old awkward, pro bender."

.

.

.

"What I loved was an old friend of mine. But she was way more than just a friend. Again, we met when I was still in my early years of pro bending, but we kept in touch in the years after. We saw each grow up and change over the years and through other relationships," he said looking back at Korra, who was oblivious to him stating he had way over five other relationships with women.

"I saw her different boyfriends come and go. But she was also there for every girlfriend and break up of mine. Personality, humor, taster, she was all there. Her and I where almost perfect."

Korra bit her lower lip at the thought of Mako being perfect with someone else, but didn't speak.

He shook his head, though. "The only thing that wasn't perfect was our timing. We were never single at the same time. What we loved for each other was never enough to leave who we were with. This was something we both had to face with each other and accept. So, we had to leave behind what we had with each other."

.

.

.

"When I loved, was what I would call my first official long lasting relationship. She was everything that I wasn't. It was a bit unfair though. She embodied both love and the feeling of young love is unique and is impossible for anyone to replace or replicate. Because we could only be that age once.

It was the time of innocence, discover, and adventure. We shared these three elements together and our first real kiss, late night sneaking out, and mad name movies. All of which now become an estolgic love that was preserved in a time neither of us could touch. And even though we were young and naïve, there's not a doubt in my mind that when we were there. . . We were in love."

"Asami?" Korra asked him.

He nodded and let out a sigh. "Yeah," he breathed out.

.

.

.

"Where I loved was a girl I met on an outside trip with Beifong in the Fire Nation, when we weren't together," he noted. Korra nodded, remembering how that was their first break up and fight as a couple.

"I never really intended to stay that long, it was just a six month trip to a Metalbending academy, that Beifong needed some extra back up with. But it all changed when I met her. Then before I knew it, a year had past, then another year after that. I couldn't leave it, I couldn't leave her."

Korra intertwined their hands together and urged him to go on.

"I think that maybe it was my desire to be on my own or to prove something to everyone back here, but somehow she helped me accomplish it back there. With our relationship reflective of the nation we were in, which was full of sparks, a new energy, new experiences that pushed me to mature more than anyone or anyone else. Whenever people ask me which nation I love the most, I say Fire. The nation where I have loved the most."

.

.

.

"Why I loved was a very special person to me who passed away. She told me before her final minutes, that death was not what saddened her the most, but the fact that she would never get to see us grow up."

"Mako, you don't have to go on," Korra said rubbing his hand. He give it a slight squeeze and shook his head.

"She wouldn't get to see us go to school, get married, or have children. That she would never feel those emotions run through her body when she would be gone. After she passed, those were the words that stuck with me the most throughout my entire life. As I got older, I understood that she taught me that one of the greatest things of being alive was having to be able to give and receive and lose. There were so many like her, whose lives end before it really started. I used to think that it would be such a waste if we don't strive to love in our lives. Why waste this life not loving."

"And that's how my mom died," he murmured.

.

.

.

Korra let out a sigh and nodded. "I understand now," she said looking down at her feet.

"You are the sixth."

"Hmm, the sixth," she said thinking, "so which one am I?"

"You're none of them," he said shaking his head. Her smiled turned into a slight frown as he continued. "Because you're all of them."

"Haha, really smooth, City boy," she said smiling.

He smiled back at her. "You're who I love, the girl in the pedestal, the fantasy, the make believe things that are actually true. You're what I love, the depths, the inside jokes, the best friend. You are when I love, a new history that's being started with you, we are the young lovers that someday our older selves will reminisce about. You're where I love because I'd go anywhere just to be with you. You are why I love because before you, I didn't quite understand what I was looking for."

"And now that we've found each other, you've given my past and future meaning. You are the sixth, you're the last," he whispered.

Korra grinned at him and laughed. "Man Mako, you do have your moments sometimes."

.

.

.

"So," he said taking her hand in his, "how many were there before me?"

"Umm," she smiled, "there were five as well."

"What were their names?"

"Who, what, when, where, and why."

* * *

**This was based off of "The Last" by WongFuProductions on Youtube. Check it out!**


End file.
